Down the Twilight Path
by Hinata-Snow the First
Summary: Twilight Town has an affinity for being the source of enigmas. Armed with bravado and a vendetta against Xigbar, young Jason finds a teacher and a lover in Larxene after failing to infiltrate, and becoming prisoner of Organization XIII. Conflicting goals cause animosity to grow between Sora and Jason, as a new villain creeps out of the shadows. Regret's Advent won't leave any heart


**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new old story. If anyone remembers my second story, 84/3 days, this that story. Except completely revamped. If I was forced to describe this story, I suppose you could call it the love story that never was. But why take my word for it? Read on, and discover the tale for yourself. **

**I don't own the Kingdom Hearts franchise. **

**We are team cannon fodder!, Inc presents…**

**A live. die .be production (clothing designer, minor OC creator, cover and summary creator, general beta of awesome)**

**Directed by Scribbification (KH beta, plot comber, Executive overlord Omega)**

**Written by Snowthefirst (Main author, main OC creator, character designer, plot maker, designated whipping boy)**

* * *

**Radiant Garden**

** It ends, and begins**.

* * *

"… And we came by gummy ship here, to request help to stop the Organization. Uh, that's my story."

Sora, the chosen warrior of the Keyblade, sat down as he finished stating his case, wringing his hands in a self-conscious motion**.** The trial of Organization XIII had lasted for a good week so far as Sora recounted their various crimes. So he would—he was the prosecution.

The blue-eyed brunet glared at the six Nobodies on the defense end of the courtroom: The ragged remnants of the once proud Organization, along with their defense attorney, the unassuming Aerith Gainsborough.

The kind-hearted flower girl cleared her throat before standing up, facing her friends and fellow residents of Radiant Garden. She managed to look them in the eyes, knowing they didn't understand why she was defending the destroyers of their home. But Aerith herself had learned not too long ago that it was more complex than that. When the Restoration Committee learned of her reasons, they could hopefully forgive her.

"After speaking with my clients, I have come to the conclusion that execution is too steep a price for them to pay for the crimes that they committed," she said. "They do not deny any of the accusations against them, rather they have claimed they did not all have an equal role. So they should not _all_ be punished with equal severity." She paused for a breath, clasping her hands in front of her. "Most honorable judge, I ask you listen to their story before passing judgement."

Yen Sid, who had been called in to preside over the trial, considered the request. He unconsciously stroked his thick, gray beard while his eyes closed in deep contemplation. "Much uncertainty plagues me on the matter, but I will trust your judgement. However, if it becomes clear that you have seen goodness where there is not, it shall be on your head."

Aerith and Sora sent each other a resigned look. Neither of them wanted this situation to pass, but after the sheer chaos of the last four months, a price **had** to be paid. This trial determined that price, and if it came to execution—

Well, Sora would need some convincing, but he could take on the role. His hatred of the Nobodies, which had burned so brightly when he began his quest, had now faded to almost nothing. All the boy wanted now was to return home.

As for the Organization itself, to their credit they looked very dignified. Xaldin stood as an impassive statue, but for the glare that shone through his black dreadlocks. Vexen steadfastly refused to look at anyone, as if they were beneath his notice. Lexaeus was a picture of grace, a thoughtful look on his chiseled features and his hands folded in front of him. Zexion simply looked resigned, as though he no longer cared what happened so long as something happened.

Most of the attention was directed at the last two members: Saïx, who was facepalming quietly at the antics of Axel, who was completely relaxed and even trying to talk with some of the visitors witnessing the trial.

Aerith observed all this, and decided to implement the course of action they had decided on earlier that week. "I'd like to call to the stand Organization member number VIII: Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames."

Said Nobody started. Before he could raise any objections, the rest of the Organization had shoved him into the witness box.

Axel—somehow—felt his stomach sinking as all eyes focused on him. He had agreed to this yesterday, but overnight one tends to screw their head on straight again. Of course, if Axel didn't do his job, the Organization would be eliminated in pretty short order. Whether or not they deserved that was yet to be decided.

But Axel had been picked to convince the World to not kill them, so he may as well give them a good show. He chucked to himself. Really, he couldn't blame them for wanting the Organization's collective head on a pike, but everyone had to eat and no one wanted to be eaten.

He had understood that. The one person Axel respected above all others, albeit grudgingly. So out of that respect…

"Ladies and gentleman. Our spiky-headed hero over here—" Axel gestured over to Sora. "Is perfectly justified in his beliefs. But these past four months haven't been easy for us, either. Imagine us, watching our comrades be cut down one by one."

The other members of Organization XIII had to suppress a groan. But hey, they faked emotions on a fairly regular basis, so they could fake being a sympathetic cause if it meant not-existing another day.

"That's a lie!"

Everyone looked at Sora, who had shouted the words before he could stop them. "Nobodies can't feel…and they certainly can't love." But the brunet looked uncertain, even shaken. He didn't want to believe it, as it went against what he had been taught. But what if…

Axel chuckled. "I know what our friend is thinking. And normally he would be right. But I was witness to the impossible. I saw a Nobody fall in love."

That was it. Now there was complete silence. He had them in the palm of his hand, and just maybe he could pull this off.

Axel could feel himself sinking into a groove. He was naturally dramatic, and now that he had started he wouldn't be able to stop until the story finished. "Over the last four months—"

* * *

_"My life had been changed beyond recognition. But it's neither a good or a bad thing, it just is. Even as I suffered, I **learned**. And I must admit, that bastard Axel is quite the enigma. Even now, I'm not sure just what it was he was intending._

_"But you're going to take me away anyway, right? May as well tell you what happened. During those days in The World That Never Was. I questioned everything about myself, and there were times I nearly fell apart. _

_"I surpassed all of that. And the funny thing is, nothing really changed. I still walk down the twilight path I always have. This time I at least have company…"_

* * *

**A/N: And that kicks off Down the Twilight Path. I know I have let my readers down in the past. But trust me one last time, when I say I will finish this story. So...see you next time, please review!**


End file.
